My son is no more than evil
by sad.sooong
Summary: All his life he's been taught to be good. But when an old enemy of Splinter comes back and haunt him but not his son, he has no choice but to watch. Every day and night he can't protect him, especially the night. Soon darkness will take over him, soon darkness will take over. Will Splinter convince his eldest to choose good? Will light shine again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! My Son is no more than evil is back! Let's see the ol' story This is just the beginning of the you like it and please review!**

 **Let's go!**

Chapter 1

On night, in the sewers of New York City, their lived a beautiful family of... mutant turtles and a mutant rat as their father. They had barely moved into their new home. It was that day that they got mutated. The family fled from the top side to hide them selves. The rat master was named Hamato Yoshi, a Japanese master who had come to New York as his wife had wished before she died in a terrible fire. He had lost his daughter that day as well. He walked along right after in the town of New York City. He had came from the pet store one day to adopt four baby turtles. He had crossed a strange man who he had to follow. He tried to stay quiet, but he couldn't. He came across a rat that he had stepped on, it squealed, the men turned and attacked. They had dropped a canister of a strange substance, which had mutated him and the baby turtles into mutants. He knew that he couldn't stay in the top side unless he wants the army to come and take him away. He took them down and decided to hide.

 _Three Years Later..._

Hamato Yoshi, now known as Master Splinter, is now a father too four amazing sons. His eldest and most like him son was Leonardo, his second son that had a fiery temper was named Raphael, his most intelligent son was Donatello, and his youngest and wildest son Michelangelo. They were now three years old. He had tough them the way of the ninja, and ancient Japanese battle art.

 _One Week Later..._

Master Splinter was meditating he was in a deep trance, nothing to get him out of it. He was in the universe, stars around him and a beautiful cosmic ocean. It was suddenly that his trance was changed by a black hole. He was sucked into it. He was in a dark black room, with one light shinning on him. He had heard laughter in the shadows, and all around. He turned around, trying to look for the source of the laughing. Then he heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hamato Yoshi."

The source of voice was around him, in every direction it came from. It was deep and soothing, almost like a song. He had never heard a voice of pure evil. He had never heard a voice like this since Teng Shen. He began to worry and stared to pace where the voice came from, it kept moving till it spoke again.

"A new father? Too four amazing sons... I might say... I am very fond of your sons. Especially the eldest... Leonardo."

A light had turned on just as his. He saw his son Leonardo in a pair of pale skin color arms with dark purple sleeves that the tip of it reached the middle finger. He was asleep. The source of the voice came into the light. It was a woman, she had jet black hair that was in a side ponytail with curled hair with white lights in it, her dress was slim and spread out at the bottom and it was open cut from the middle to show the legs. The top showed her shoulders and had a light and dark part, connecting to it was a cape, the dress was black and see throw black. Her eyes were red and her lips were black. She had a backing covering the back of her neck and it had spikes. She looked with an evil grin.

"What a precious child Yoshi. He's just like you." She said petting his head. She waved a hand and Leo disappeared.

"Leonardo!" Splinter yelled trying to get him.

"Relax Yoshi, he's in his bed." She raised a hand and showed Leo in his room asleep, Splinter sighed in relief.

"What do you want Narissa?" He asked standing tall.

"That's not my name. But i'm back. I said in ten years i will come back, don't you remember?" His eyes widen, going back to a flash back.

* * *

 _"Leave my family alone!" Yoshi threw a sword stabbing her in the heart, she fell to the ground screaming. Her blood turned black and she was surrounded by black flames. Her eyes glew and she spoke._

 _"AHHHHHH! YOU PAY HAMATO YOSHI! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF AN EVIL SPIRIT FOREVER, ONCE ON THE FULL DARK ECLIPSE I WILL RETURN IN TEN YEARS QUICK! AND WHEN YOU ARE DOWN MY SHADOWS WILL TAKE OVER THE TOWN!" Her eyes turned black and black shadows fell down her cheeks. She fell into the hole of the ground, it closed, the last was a smoke that looked like a skull._

* * *

"It has been ten years, no?" She said putting a finger to his jaw.

"Yes but what is it that you want?"

"Oh, well my revenge, and this time you can't stop me. First it will be your son, your mind, your family and friends, the town of New York City, then the whole world. My shadows will control, and no one can stop me. But to make it easy i'll start with Leonardo then you! Then New York." She said as she made him fall to the ground and look up.

"You monster." He said quietly.

"YOU THINK I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT BEFORE!? You fool! This is why I have to have my revenge! I... am... no... MONSTER!" She whisked a black spike to his throat. But he didn't look scared.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your son Leonardo. He will be my son, I will be his mother. He will do as I say when I want him too. He shall be more like me. I tried to take care of your daughter Miwa but she is gone. The only reason i am back is because i need a new slave." Narissa or who she is looked away from him.

"He will not serve you, neither will his brothers, they will never. Leave now!" He said jumping up and throwing her across the floor. Then he and her ended up in Leo's room.

"SH! You'll wake him." She said sitting down next to him and petting his head, he smiled. "Do you see, he already likes me."

"He will never serve you, he will never do your evil deeds." He took her hand off him. She stood up.

"Remember you can't stop me now. And you can't stop this. But i will return!" She disappeared. And all that was left was black dust.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY SON!" He yelled before he noticed he was still in Leonardo's room.

"Master Splinter, what's going on?" Leo said silently rubbing his eyes. Master Splinter looked up and saw a fading Narissa smiling evilly.

"Nothing my son, tonight you will sleep in my room. Come here." He grabbed Leonardo from his bed with his blanket and his stuffed teddy bear. He walked out and Narissa faded away.

* * *

"You wont win this time Hamato Yoshi. You wont win." Narissa said looking at a picture of him and Leonardo. She ended melting Master Splinters part, it turned into black blood and she disappeared.

* * *

Time went on, two weeks had passed and everything seemed to be okay as ever. The Hamato family was happy as can be. They ate perfectly together and trained perfectly together. One day the Hamato family had finish training and it was off to bed they go. Master Splinter had tucked all of the to bed. He stayed with Leonardo till he fell fully asleep. Then he left.

Then wind started to blow around Leonardo's room, dust filled the air. Papers blew into a black dust tornado, turning as tall as a human being. Leonardo had opened his eyes, then he got up in bed. The dust flew away and revealed a woman, Narissa. She smiled brightly at him. She came to his side and sat next to him. He tried to speak, but couldn't.

She looked at him and then started to pet his head. She then spoke out.

"Hello Leonardo."

 **Well hope you like My son is no more than evil, please review. And feel free to tell me what you want in the story, i might just make an exception. As again please review and hoped you liked the cliff hanger, what will happen next? You decide. Bye!**

 **It's good isn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's back again! Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you guy's like it, and if you would like make some suggestions. I might just make an exception to some of them. Now to the new chapter of My son is no more than evil!**

Chapter 2

"Hello Leonardo." Narissa petted his head, he looked up, he didn't know what to do and just spoke.

"Who are you?" Leonardo's voice was calm, collected, and tiny. He looked up at her as she had began to get up. She stared to walk to his night stand with a picture of Leonardo and his first Katanas.

"Leonardo, I am Narissa. A nice queen." She lied. "But to you I am your mother, do you remember the day you almost fell down the water system, and was almost taken away to the ocean?"

"Yes." Leo knew what he was talking about. That day he and his brothers were playing by the water stream of the sewers, while Master Splinter was meditating. Leonardo pretended to be king of the mountain, but he couldn't keep his balance. He fell in the water, he started to yell for Master Splinter, but he was in very deep trance. His brothers chased him. Donatello went for their father before Leonardo fell off into the ocean. He was at the edge, the stream was too fast and his brother's couldn't keep up. He lost them in the sight. He was about to fall when hard wind began to push him to the concrete. That was it and he saw a shadow that disappeared.

"I was the shadow you saw, I was the one who answered your call, I was the one who took care of you ever since. I was the one who had saved you. So that makes me your mother. Would you ever except me as your mother?" Narissa said this softly and smoothly, just as a mother would.

Leonardo thought about it, he remember that day and all the weird shadows he saw during his third year. _She is nice and kind. And she did save me when Master Splinter didn't answer my call._ He looked up to her and smiled, she looked at him in the eyes and smiled as well. She went to sit right next tot him on the bed. Leonardo though more. _Master Splinter has really never heard all my calls except for the scrapes and bruises._

"So what do you say Leonardo? Do you want to have a parent who loves you? And you can be with everyday? Even become my assistant." Narissa held out a hand, but instead Leonardo smiled and looked brightly at her and hugged her, she looked down and did the same. She smiled evilly when he wasn't looking.

"Yes." Leonardo said, with eyes shut and a big smile on his face. The hug was broke, in a good way, and Narissa stared at her new son. They both smiled brightly at each other. Leonardo was happy to have a mother who will care for him. He looked at her eyes, she was nice to him.

"But you must remember Leonardo, Splinter is still your father, but he must not know I am your mother."

"Why can't he know?"

"Because Leonardo we do not speak. Do you understand?"

"Yes mommy."

"Very good. See you tomorrow my son." Narissa kissed him on the head, Leo lied down and she tuck him into bed. She put his teddy bear in his arms. Leo hugged it and said good night. She turned off his night light, and then Leo woke up confused. He had never had his night light off, he then covered his head. Narissa noticed and UN covered his face, she was show with a beautiful smile.

"Why did you turn off the light?" Leo said with fright in his voice. Narissa smiled again and replied. "Well Leonardo I must teach you to not be scared of the dark, unless you don't want to be like me, do you?"

"No, I want to be kinda like you."

"Well okay then, good night." Narissa twirled her hand and smoke covered all around her body, when it was gone she had disappeared. Leo had fell asleep with a big old smile on his face. _This was the begging of his new life and new mother. Nothing will be the same, all will change and my new mother will be special, i know it! I can't wait to see her tomorrow! I hope I get to learn new things!_ Leo thought all about this while he was asleep. He was dreaming about him and his new mother out on the top side, walking and learning new things.

Splinter had walked into the room confused. Leonardo's night light is not on, he went in turned it on and kissed him on the head again. His eyes looked sad, as he petted his sons head. He had no idea how to stop what's about to happen. **Even though it already happened.** He looked around and left the room. He closed the door and went to go to sleep.

When Master Splinter had left Leonardo's smile turned into a frown. He got up and turned it off, it had begun.

 _Year 7_

At age four, Leonardo was still kinda himself but he had more than just slow training. At age five, Leonardo began to practice with Narissa during the middle of the night. At age six he began to fight more evilly and his brothers were starting to get scare. Master Splinter had never known what had happen to him those few years but he knew it wouldn't have to last.

One evening Master Splinter and the boys were having dinner, their usual food from the sewers. They had finished eating and they went off to play. Master Splinter began to meditate. He was still calm when he had stood in a dark room in his vision. He knew she was back with something else...

"Narissa! Show your self!" He yelled as he heard a laugh in the background.

"Well, see your son has changed. And I guess you didn't do anything about it? Hm." She looked at her black finger nail. It was long and sharp, with a ring the covered her whole finger that was silver with a black diamond in the middle, it had at least three layers to give it style.

"You! You have taken my son on your path!"

"Well... YES! He is wonderful, and growing up my ways."

"Leave him alone Narissa."

"Why should I!? He deserves a bit of fun and power! And he'll reach his brothers and you will have no more family! They follow me in my path! And I will rule the world!" SHe had a shadow figure of the world and at the end she crushed it leaving the black dust to disappear.

"What have I ever done to you?" Splinter said coldly.

"You will soon figure that out, but for now Leonardo will take my path and no stopping him. But... I will like to make a deal, if it's okay for you?"

"What kind of deal?"

"In order to keep your family safe, you agree Leonardo will manage to train with me and with you, just to make it even. But if you don't I will send a great evil upon your family that you wouldn't imagine. Choose wisely." Narissa turned to walk a little.

"I will never agree with you, you are the devils daughter! You are a monster, witch, and demon! Send me back to my sons you witch!"

"FOOL! YOU ARE MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE! i WILL TAKE OVER THIS LAND, I WILL TAKE YOUR SONS, THERE IS NO STOPPING ME!" She shot out black bladed at him, which he doges.

"Send me back!"

"Very well. You don't know what you are up against." With a wave of a hand she sent Hamato Yoshi back to his mutant family, he came too and the turtles came in and looked at him as he began to pant. He started to breath hard. The turtles then started to walk away, he looked in disappointment and looked at his eldest son as he left. _My son falling for evil. And it is all my fault just because -, and there is nothing I can do to stop this, nothing I can do._ Master Splinter thought this while going into his room. He didn't say good night to the kids and just went to sleep.

* * *

Outside of the sewers, in a dark looking building, wind blew and the door had opened. It closed when spirit had went in. She began to walk and was stopped by a little girl. She was about eight years old, she had short hair that was black with blonde in the back and a black sleeve on with black tights along with a belt. She looked up at Narissa with confusion. Narissa smiled and the girl smiled as if she knew her.

"Hello Narissa!" The little girl said smiling brightly.

"Hello Kai. Where is your father?"

"In his throne room."

"Thank you Kai." She patted the little girl on the head and walked away.

The little girl went on her way to her room. She closed the door and looked at a picture of her and Narissa and her father. She put it up on the wall and fell onto bed, she went to sleep. With a smile on her face. She knew her and her knew her too.

"Hello." Narissa said walking into a room.

"What are you doing here Narissa?" The voice was deep and evil.

"I have news... I have located Hamato Yoshi and his new clan." When she said clan she had made quotation marks. During her talk she showed the man a dust cloud with imaged of what they were doing now. Splinter was sleeping and the turtles were all in one room playing with their weapons.

"What! Alive? How is he alive?" The voice yelled, seeming surprised.

"He survived the fire, and his eldest son Leonardo is in my grasp. Kai will have to keep training with me till they meet." she looked and said this slowly, evilly and calmly.

"Very well, leave my presents." The figure wasn't shown.

"Yes master -." Narissa bowed and left the room. She flew out and went on with her time, giving children night mares, showing them what could happen with their lives.

* * *

"Hamato Yoshi... Alive." The figure said leaving the room. He had dropped a picture of two men manly hugging each other, the man on the left was crossed out. He wasn't wanted by this man. He was in trouble, this was the darkness she was going to send.

 **Well hope you all liked it! Thank you for reading, and please make suggestions, i'm doing this as I go. The doted lined are secrets to figure out later and stuff I don't know yet. Please review and the chapters will start to get shorter, i think. Again thank you and what will happen next? You get to decide, i'll make an exception. Bye!**


End file.
